Barbecue
}} Barbecue is the 68th episode of Season 2, and was remade as the fifty-second episode for Season 6 under the title Wacky Garden Party. Plot Episode starts: There's a barbecue under an oak tree, and Oggy is going to cook up sausages while Jack tries to fly his kite in a no-windy day. Nearby, Dee Dee and Marky are playing in a makeshift tennis while Joey makes the referee. Marky makes the serve, Dee Dee takes the overload shot, the ball missed Marky, and soon, Jack lands on the wire tied up to the ball. Jack growls at them as his legs are tied up, and tosses the ball, bouncing into different places (in original version: Oggy's Mailbox, the second floor window of his house, two birds on a lamppost (which one fell) (in remake version: Oggy's Mailbox, two birds on a lamppost) (which one fell), and the mommy eagle. Angry at this, she tosses the ball back to Jack, where he is waiting to smack them with the racket. Hit in the eye, Joey gives back the racket, and Jack continues to lift the kite. Tired, Oggy helps him by using bellows used for fanning the fire on his grill. As Oggy does, he is lifted up by magic seeing this as a curse, he runs back to the grill. But it is the eagle lifting him up into the air. The eagle drops Jack and the kite and returns to the nest while in the stratosphere. Jack blows the kite instead to give him lift, but as Joey saw that, he had a plan to burn Jack by stealing Oggy's grill and using it as a firepit. So far, they have no success as Jack is lifted up, so they sabotaged the kite. And he fell onto the grill. Jack, enraged at this, grabs Dee Dee and the ball, tying him up, then using it again as a loose ball, eating one of Oggy's sausages, then back up into the eagle's nest, where the eagle is going to do it again: Lift Jack up into the air, and drop him down at high heights. This time, Oggy is grinding up sausages on an automatic sausage grinder. Joey uses this to another advantage, but Jack flees from it and Oggy chases it back into the house. Dee Dee, who is making the rope shorter, decided to use the entire spool of wire, all over the house. It all started at Bob's place, which Dee Dee is tying up his nose while sleeping. Dee Dee then goes into the house, tying up everything: House Lamp Post, Moose Trophy, Hog Trophy, Bluetooth Speaker, Couch, Bear Statue, Wall Lamp, Ceiling Lamp, Bow Display, Chicken Statue, Fidget Spinner Plant, another House Lamp, two Door Knobs, two Ceiling Lights, into the Toilet, out the Sink, then into the Vent pipe leading into the Chimney, then around the house. The eagle comes back to the nest and a bandaged Jack yelled at Oggy for trying to cook him. Oggy returns to cooking in the meantime, but as he was about to cook more sausages, Dee Dee tied up the whole house, leaving the last tie to Oggy's tail. Oggy was dragged back through different parts, same as before but backwards. It squashes Bob's face right in front of Oggy, and Bob tried to throw him out, he threw him out to space, and then back again. Bob did this again, but realizes he's tied from his nose. So he cuts it and returns to sleep. But a larger makeshift of tennis begins as various players use Oggy as a makeshift tennis ball, throwing him back and forth, until Bob joins and cuts the play, as Oggy landed right in front of him. Bob, enraged, throws Oggy hard until it hits the eagle's nest, dropping the eggs, and Oggy landing right on top of him. Jack remembers the punishment if he tries to mess with the eagle's eggs. Jack then sees the cockroaches laughing and rolled on the floor at that prank, and decides to get back at them. In the end, at this barbecue party, Jack enjoys eating the eagle's eggs, while a casted Oggy drinks orange juice from a bowl. Up above, the featherless eagle takes care of the cockroaches as the eagle's chicks. After Joey eats a worm, they soon realize, that this garden party has gone wacky. Gallery Shoveling sausages.jpg Chilling Cockroaches.jpg Wacky Garden Party 1.png Wacky Garden Party 2.png Videos References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)